Destiny
by Chibi Kairi
Summary: Kairi has to accept her destiny.


****

Destiny

**__**

Author: Eiko-Chan1, soon to have another name change.

****

Anime/Manga/Game/Book/TV Show: Kingdom Hearts

****

Main Characters: Kairi, Sora, and Riku 

****

Setting: Destiny Islands, a little after Sora and Riku has left there. I'm assuming Kairi didn't manage to escape with them, and that's what is happening in this story.

All she could hear was the sound of her shoes, as they pressed heavily against plentiful amounts of golden yellow sand. Everything around her was silent, and would be, until morning actually began to take place. Then, all the animals would come out to play, birds chirping from the branches they were perched on, crabs scuttling across the golden yellow sand, away from danger, and the annoying sound of insects as they buzzed and hummed their way awake. Spring was when all the pretty flowers and tall trees decided to bloom, becoming so full of thriving energy and life. Why, she loved Spring, its effects on the world were beautiful. If a season could make something so miraculous happen to the nature around her, why couldn't it have an effect on her? This was a question she asked herself each and every day of the year, the answer seeming to never come to her. Perhaps there was no answer to this question. A sudden change in the cool wind's force blew her hair forward, quite roughly indeed. The young woman's soft, delicate hands automatically reached up for the locks of reddish-brown hair that was blowing gently in the breeze, before tucking them directly behind her ears.

Her crystal blue eyes wandered, averting her gaze slightly, before settling in on the calm blue ocean, which was rippling in the wind. The young woman's hand was still behind her ear, when she thought she heard a very familiar voice speaking to her. 

__

'I've been having these weird dreams lately…'

"Sora?" She yelled loudly. Her voice seemed to just carry off into the wind. If Sora really were there, he wouldn't have heard her anyway. "Where are you?" Her first attempt was nearly as bad as the second, it carried away, too. "Sora..." This time her sweet voice dropped to a soft whisper, so quiet she could barely hear it herself. Her heart fell when she heard yet no reply. A large lump, probably the size of one of their famous coconuts, formed in her throat. Finally, the woman could take no more. Her foot raised, she pushed it forward roughly, kicking up lumps of the warm sand on the beach.

__

'Real weird dreams…'

The girl flopped backwards onto the sand, ignoring the squishy feeling on her back. Eyes closed, the girl began to picture two of her best friends in her mind, whom both disappeared. The way they looked, talked and even acted, she missed them all. Sora, whom the woman thought she heard before, and Riku, were always so competitive with each other, always battling it out for who was a better fighter, and even racing to name a raft. Ah, the good old days. That had all changed when a horrendous storm hit Destiny Islands. Large grey rain clouds dotted the sky, little raindrops falling as the storm hit. There was even a lot of terrifying neon yellow lightning bolts, all of which lit up the sky. Riku's "resting-place" had been torn apart by a large black monster, a Heartless. The Heartless created a warp-hole, the one chance we had of escaping the island. Forever we had dreamed of running away from Destiny Islands, to explore new words and see new things. Riku convinced Sora to leap through it and escape. They had finally achieved our dream, of being free.

Life wasn't fair.

Why was she always portrayed as nice, sweet, kind and caring Kairi? She wasn't always going to live up to that reputation, you know. Perhaps one day people might see her as a different person, a different Kairi, strong enough to live up to her dreams and finally, one day, achieve them. Riku and Sora had escaped and completed _our dream_ of seeing new worlds, but _she_ hadn't. It just wasn't fair. And life certainly wasn't the same without her two best friends here beside her. They were gone. 

With a sudden burst of inspiration, the girl, whom was named Kairi, slowly opened her eyes, her dark black eyelashes feeling like little butterfly kisses on her cheek. Her crystal blue eyes were met with a wonderful sight. No, it wasn't Sora, nor Riku. The sun was finally arising, awakening if you will. The dark sky had been through a metamorphosis. A metamorphosis of colours, she decided, staring at all the pretty colours surrounding the rising sun. There were hot pinks, oranges, light blues and lilacs. It was truly enchanting. As Kairi continued to stare into the sun's ultra-violet rays, thoughts rushed through her head like wildfire.

__

'I only pray, wish and hope that Sora and Riku are all right. I know that they'll come back for me someday,' A small smile unfurled upon Kairi's face, curling her lips into a wan smile, a smile she hadn't flashed on anyone in days. _'Someday.'_ That one word, so powerful with its own meaning, meant a lot to her. It kept repeating itself over and over in her mind, because Kairi knew that it was the truth. They would be back someday, and then, they would all go escape from Destiny Islands, and go on an adventure of their own.

And that, Kairi concluded, deciding her own fate, was how it was meant to be.


End file.
